A Really Unwanted Visitor
by Whovian-011
Summary: Black Canary's niece is meeting her new boyfriend again...Will it turn out good? There is no slash between Black Canary and her niece. There is a little romance for Robin though. Read it plz!


**Sorry you guys we had a long time to do this one-shot. We wanted to take a break from Alien Angel...**

**So have fun! And remember that we don't own YJ!**

**Megs: Can you give me a cooler nickname everyone? Please! Megs is just so... dull!**

**Go with the Flo: Yeah! She really needs it...**

**Megs: Thanks flo...-_-'**

**Go with the Flo: You're welcome anyway...Do you guys where my nickname came from? XD**

**Megs: Sorry Flo but we need to get on with the story...**

**Go with the flo: It all started when I finished coloring my poppin' sneaker at home and I brought it to school-**

**Megs: Go on and read I'll stay here again...-_sigh_-**

**Go With the Flo: I wanted to finish coloring it in home room so I can give it to my- **

* * *

><p><strong>Black Canary's POV<strong>

Tonight is the night. I had to get ready for this big spectacular day. I had all of my supplies to get me ready: my mascara, my cherry red lipstick, my purple eye liner and things. I might have heard a few knocks at the door; I ignored them. No matter how long the knocks seem to break the door open, I was still happy...Eh scratch that. The knocks are getting on my nerves for way to long.

"WHY ARE YOU KNOCKING ON THE DOOR SO LOUD?" I opened the door Suzie.

"I need to use the bathroom!" she yelled.

Suzie is my thirteen year-old niece. She had to live me because there were little complications. Her parents didn't die or anything; they sent her here so she can be safe. It soon left me with the title 'Miss Hayes's Guardian' with teachers and neighbors who know her.

She is smart, athletic, artistic, has light blond hair, and ocean blue eyes.

Sometimes I even forget that she is only a thirteen year-old, half-alive super heroine.

Every time I dressed up for a certain _someone_, she would look disappointed and run to her room. I really want her to socialize with people more. I soon noticed that she was out of the bathroom; I zoomed in there and put on my dress. It was black and light blue with little spots on it. Finally I added a red rose in my hair...no, no, and no! The red beautiful blooming rose that my boyfriend Donny gave me. We've been dating for about a year and I think he is going to propose. Yay! I'm so excited but I forgot about one problem, Suzie. I tried so many times to get them to like each other: Greta and Donny. It's hard; they are both fire and ice!

I heard the door bell ring and I opened the door; there was my favorite boy: Donny.

I invited him inside and next thing I know, we were talking on the couch. I loved everything about him. His dark brown hair and emerald green eyes; before the subject we were talking about got too-off topic, he told me something that got me to remember:

"So, Greta isn't eating with us?" he grinned as I ran upstairs. I went to her room and kicked her door open. She was in her pj's eating popcorn and watching her favorite cartoon network show: The Looney Tunes show. Her pj's was bluberry blizzard blue and had white little bunnies that were holding forks and also said I want more food. I just signed and said:

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" I instantly looked at the TV and continued "And...Why do you have to be such a child?"

"Did you remember to forget or forget to remember that I'm only thirteen?" She responded with a very calm voice. She loved to being a kid, she believed that if she grew up, she'll be boring and angry all the time.

"Maybe both..." I stopped to think as I sat on her bed. "Anyway it's time to meet my 'the one' "I made a lovey-dovey face that also made her gag. To my surprise, she didn't make any effort to get up. I just stared at her and tapped my foot to show I was still waiting.

She sat up from her bed; looked into my eyes and said "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but he needs to stay away...from you." She threw some popcorn in her mouth to show that she was really nonchalant.

I got livid and frustrated at this comment. I turned off the TV and punched into it! I didn't care if the electricity was killing every cell in my body and making my hand go nub. I didn't even care that my hand was bleeding.

"Hey that was a new episode and my fifth TV this month!" She yelled.

I soon scolded at her "I don't care! You know its not good to do not listen to authority!" She soon hollered at me back.

"Says the woman who taught me to question authority and to speak for myself!" she started to be angry.

"If I didn't, you'll would be just one more weak little ghost girl!" I started to flap my arms from frustration.

"I think I can handle MYSELF, THANK YOU!"

"SURE! WHEN I FOUND YOU, YOU WERE COMPLETELY USELESS!" I was started to strain my voice.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS A BABY, NOT A LITTLE weak BUG!"

"HOW DID WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT SO FAST?" I questioned her and myself.

"I don't KNOW!" Her voice started to soften... I still yelled at her anyway.

"I knew I shouldn't taught you to speak your mind because I knew you were going to use it against me!"

"Maybe you weren't thinking straight, when you were dating that bum on the street!" she was talking about Donny.

"Go to your room, now young lady!"

"I'm already in my room, so you should get out!"

"Fine!" I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

I felt a little bit guilty for yelling at her about things she didn't want to do.

I knocked on her door for 15 minutes straight until I said:

"Come downstairs and have a nice dinner with me and my future hubby!" She didn't respond. Maybe I shouldn't use the word hubby... it makes her shiver. "We'll have another movie night with one of the foods starting with each letter in the alphabet again..." Wow still no response, I started to miss her loud obnixious voice.

"Okay and maybe I'll take you to a Dirt Bike race, meet all the racers and drive one of the bikes."

She knew I wasn't bluffing. I grinned because I took her there before; she opened and she happily said: "Okay Aunt Dinah!" She quickly put some elegant clothes on.

After 20 minutes of me and Donny flirting, she came downstairs with her hair in a tight bun. She had her least favorite dress for her least favorite event: it was a black and white dress that was stripped and made her dizzy. She gave me a freaky smile and flashed a _don't-give-me-crap_ glare at Donny.

I flashed a disappointed frown for putting on that dress. "So what's the dinner tonight my love?" I happily ignore the way of trying to kill each other and answered Donny's question.

"Well," I continued as I played with my semi-Long Golden hair. I saw Suzie and saw that she might throw up on the chair. She took a long sip of water.

"umm...tofu salad with tuna fish and red chili peppers." She spitted out the water from her mouth; she started to speak in a very loud, confused voice.

"W-w-what ha-happened t-to MEATY WEDNESDAY'S, w-when WE go out w-with o-our team m-m-members to have a BBQ?"

I gave her the _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ glare and replied "We-ll Donny is a vegetarian, not a meat-crazy carnivore!"

Suzie looked shocked and surprisingly happy. "You're a vegetarian?" She questioned. He smiled and nodded. Maybe today they will finally get along. Suzie got up on the table; she pointed her finger at Donny. "That's a big surprise...for someone who loves to sniff and smoke COKE!"

"Well I least I'm not afraid to dance in front of my friends!" He started to do the Cat Daddy. (A/N: Ew...)

"Ha! So you admit it." She smirked freakishly.

"Well at least I don't have _who-is-my-crush-problems_!" He screamed. She gasped "How do _YOU _know that?" Then he shrugged...That was such a bad idea. "You listen to me on the phone you bowzo!" "No I don't know what you're talking about..." he simply said by rolling his eyes. "Lies!" She yelled.

"Are you implying that I'm a lier!" he was shocked.

"No...I saying that YOU ARE A LIAR!" Her face was red with anger. She soon looked at me. Why today? "Auntie Dinah he's being sneaky!" she said it in an annoying four year-old's voice. "Dinah, baby, please tell this untrained girl, I'm trying to protect her!" Donny also looked at me to see who side I was on.

"Protect me my butt... You're probably planning to cheat on another girl!" And they both went on and on and on.

I heard them in the kitchen. Oh my... I knew today was going to be a long day. When I got back over there I finally snapped. "Stop it right now or else, this food will be in places they shouldn't be!" I completed my sentence by dropping the platter full of food on the table. They didThey nodded, sat down, and zipped their lips. Once I put the food on the table, everyone started to eat. I hoping that little Suzie doesn't embarrass me because she knows I can't cook for nothing! Luckily, she didn't speak about it, but sadly Donny did.

"I never knew that tuna fish can be so chewy... and hard..." he scanned his plate.

"Maybe because there's a golf ball or dog teeth inside..." she mumbled before she took another bite of the food.

I heard that she didn't have too be so mean about it. I soon glared at her and then:

"OW!" she screamed and glared at me after I haphazardly slapped her in the back of her head.

"No...Greta! I love it!" Donny smiled. I could her Suzie say lier with food coming out of her mouth. I punched in on the head. I knew she was screaming inside.

I smiled with a big grin on my face until she ate all of her food in a weird matter.

All it was: Open the mouth, chew and chew and swallow with a sour face.

She didn't talk for the rest of the night; she just texted her friends. I left those two by themselves; also hoping they won't kill each other. I feel they would at leat try not to kill each other.

**Suzie's/ Greta's POV**

I had to get away from Donny: he **really** gets on my nerves when I first met him; his aura was drunk and sneaky.

I could automatically tell that he was a druggy, smoker, drinker, and a player. (A/N: that's a big list)

I didn't know it was true, so I shook it off. Until I saw it... You don't want to know. I tried to tell her what I saw, but she wouldn't listen to me. The person I think she thinks she date is Green Arrow. Honestly, they are a perfect for each other. They both like the same things: sports, music, dance, even TV show. I even had a futuristic dream about them getting married. I didn't tell her because she hates my dreams about her in the future. I was lost in my thoughts, then Robin texted me.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:30 pm<p>

To: Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229:** BBQ start 2hrs ago... wher r u?

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:30 pm<p>

To: Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **I knw! I'm stuc here with luv turds that aren't rite 4 each other 2day. btw wher is da BBQ?

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:31 pm<p>

To: Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229: **green stone park & don't u meen luv birds?

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:31 pm<p>

To: Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8:** aw! I luv dat park & no I meent what I typed

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:32 pm<p>

To: Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229: **I feel sorrie 4 u! :P lolz

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:32 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8:** stfd! I need g2g the BBQ b4 all the food is done bcuz of KF :( & This place is freekin' me out! o_0*

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:33 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229:** mayb u can...LMAO!

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:33 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **? wat robs is dat ur plan?

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:34 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229:** wat r u talkin' about?... o! No! Artie put ketcup in KF's pants. den shout 'lil Wallace is bleeding someone needs 2 giv him gurl supplies!' dats y i'm laughing XD

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:34 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **how did she even get in2 his pants? FOL!

* * *

><p>Once I fell out of my seat and started to laugh Donny looked at me weirdly. back to texting now!<p>

Wednesday, September 19th 6:35 pm

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229:** no1 knows

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:35 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **dat's crazie newayz bac 2 me!

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:36 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229:** o wow!

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:36 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **stop mocking me! I can't deside on wat I should do.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:37 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229: **I can't help u...

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:37 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **wam... wat? Y?

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:38 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229**: Bats luvs BBQ. blives its good 4 team bonding! i can't leave no mater how much i /3 it!

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:38 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8:** No prob! I'm on it! brb!

* * *

><p>I quickly closed my purple, hot pink flower covered iphone and waited for the perfect moment to go back on it. To bad that big nub was smoking right in my face.<p>

"Can you not smoke near the dinning table!" I cooed.

"You can't stop it, little baby, your Aunt won't believe you anyway. I have many ladies putty in my hands!" "Many?" he quickly covered his mouth; holding the deadly smoke in his lungs until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I knew it you're a player, once my Aunt thinks you're about to propose to her, you'll leave while breaking her heart. Once she finds out and beat the crap of you."

He came up to my face; smiled and blew deathly smoke.

Then he said "You can't do nothing about it punk. Why don't you run back to your little family...Oh that's right, you don't have any...he he."

That was so lame; I looked him with a bored expression on my face. I heard people say that so many times; I became immune. My parents were divorced; mom was a cop in Germany and my dad was an anime creator in Tokyo, Japan. My eldest brother Mark was in the army; so he was out on missions constantly. My other adoptive brother Billy was out to kill me. So I looked away and didn't say anything again until:

"At least my friends aren't a bunch of ugly, dumbass, plastic fake superhero wannabes..."

I knew that would make him smile, but I couldn't resist. I punched him into the wall, flew over to him, and poked him in the chest.

"Take that back you man whore, or I swear I'll kill your freaking ass!" I blacked out again and started to curse him out. It was one of the curses I had when I died...eh soft of. Sometimes I wouldn't know what I was doing or how I was doing it. I came back to this world when he electrocuted me. Guess what Electricity and I didn't mix so I fell down. I can't use my powers at all if electricity is strolling in my blood. What type of messed up person gives a drugy a tazer? Luckily, I could use my knowledge of martial arts. I was about to kill him when Aunt Dinah came in.

I knew this was a bad moment to be in this position so I let go of him. Then she said:

"Wow I can't let you guys stay together by yourselves for more than 10 minutes! Oh well! I guess we need more time to spend with each other."

Oh heck no! "No, we'll be good, I promise-" I stopped to see that monster was saying the same thing I was.

She looked at me and whispered in my ear. "What did you do to Donny and what's wrong with your hair-"

She touched me and felt a spark of electricity. My hair became frizzy and loose. But... jackpot! Donny had a big bruise on his face. She looked at Donny with suspicion. She told me to heal him, but I couldn't do it now. So I went back to texting, this time I texted Artemis. My phone even got the electric charge and shorted out for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:45 pm<p>

To:Imachicwhobad

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8:** Hey Artie...

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:45 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Imachicwhobad:** What's up and wat's wrong...

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:46 pm<p>

To:Imachicwhobad

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8:** Nothin' much. i need ur** help **&** sneakiness**

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:46 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Imachicwhobad: **yea nothin much... -_- newayz i'm reedin'

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:47 pm<p>

To:Imachicwhobad

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8:** wen i giv the signal u'll tell ur 'uncle' oliver somethin'

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:47 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Imachicwhobad: **so wat is it?

* * *

><p>I continued to text the plan and Artie left the chatroom. I went back to texting Robin.<p>

Wednesday, September 19th 6:48 pm

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **it's redie!

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:48 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229:**wat's redie?

* * *

><p>I ignored his oblivious comment; went to the bathroom and asked him a question. "Well that'a really rude!" I heard that Aunt Dinah...I rolled my eyes.<p>

Wednesday, September 19th 6:49 pm

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8:** nothin' hey r u alone?

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:49 pm<p>

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229: **yea y?

* * *

><p>I left my house after that text and came over there.<p>

Wednesday, September 19th 6:52 pm

To:Iluvartcuzitsgr8

**Techwiz229: **r u there?

* * *

><p>I teleported to the BBQ came up to his face and took him with me. "Come on! Robin if I don't my Aunt will have her heart broken, it would hurt even more after she's done kissing him..."<p>

"But what if he's not what you think he is? What if she really loves him and wants to be with him forever? What if after she gets married, you two will finally get a long? What if-"

I got really bothered by his questions so I cut him off. "What if, What if... What is this twenty questions? Can you just help me!" I can't believed I yelled at him. I looked down so I wouldn't see his face. We were best buddies and all but I never felt so annoyed by him. Maybe I should say sorry... "No." he replied as steam came out of my ears.

I grabbed him by the collar and forgot about how unimaginablely close we were."Please..." I said softly. I let him go and fixed his collar "I don't want anything bad to happen, so I need your help" I was completely begging on my knees. I really dislike doing that to people.

"Okay..." he said as he blushed. I smiled because I knew he would have came through. I gasp my hands together to show my happiness "But you have to do anything I say, or I'll blackmail you." He had a devilsih smile on his face. "You won't..." I looked in his big blue eyes and completely melted.

He didn't put back on his glasses his sunglasses, maybe because he knew I knew who he was or that he trusted me that much.

"You and I both know I would!" I flushed as I said "Fine!" She grinned.. Darn him and his unique smiles...I held his hand as we teleported to my house.

"Why would you teleport me to your hou-" I put my finger on his lips and whispered to him.

"I'll will teleport back to my bathroom and that's when you'll ring the door bell..." he was beet red. That was very unusual for the Great Boy Wonder.

"You know sometimes I think you're too whelmed." I grinned slightly.

"But what if..." I smiled then frowned and I left him by himself.

Luckily he read my text message.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 19th 6:53 pm<p>

To:Techwiz229

**Iluvartcuzitsgr8: **Go now!

* * *

><p><strong>Robin POV<strong>

I can't believe that I helped Greta again! She owes me a big time…Maybe she owes me a date. No Grayson she doesn't see you in that way. Anyway the main thing is to help Greta with her plan.

Once Black Canary opened the door, I came in and said "Hi Ms. L is Greta here? We have something to do..." She greeted me with a simple wave and tried to slam the door in my face. Then sweet little Greta came to the rescue.

"Hi Robs are you ready?" She flashed her big happy smile. "Sure..." I looked unsure.

Then we stopped dead in our tracks when Donny just said "So you guys are dating right?" he squinted his eyes and started to smirk.

"Why don't you join us..." Greta looked nervous; he knew what our plan was... oh crap!

* * *

><p><strong>Megs: Sorry I had to cut it short. Btw Go with the Flo wrote this. I'm so proud!<strong>

**Go with the Flo: Thxs Megs. It took me a long time to do this. It's our second story! Yay!**

**Please Review this it will mean a lot to me!**

**Both: It would a lot more to us if people read alien angel! So review please!**

**Go with the flo: Don't worry there will be a sequel.**

**Go with the Flo: This story was inspired by reading one of cooliochick5's stories! Thank you. I like to thank Girl who Procrastinates for reading my draft and liking it.**

**Megs: btw there is a girl named Greta in DC comics. Look at our profile to see the link. We mixed up her charater though... and sadly she isn't realited to Black Canary. Her real mentor used to be Hal Jordon.**

**Both: Bye bye!**

**Go with the Flo: Wait and... Hey they didn't listen to the rest of my story... Okay I'll start ov-**

**Megs: Bye everyone!**


End file.
